letters from you
by breakages
Summary: Letters between Rose and Scorpius. Sass ensues.


_Dear Scorpius,_

_Apologies on my brother's behalf for the bruises. It's one thing to be Al's best friend, which they hardly tolerated, but for my dad to learn about you and me during Christmas dinner was clearly the last straw. _  
_Nobody is talking to me here except for Al and Lily. Not even my own mother. _  
_I'm sorry they kicked you out. Obviously we shouldn't have told them so soon. _

_Yours, _  
_Rose_

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about the vase by the way. Audrey's face killed me. _  
_I got splinched during the Disapparation, which I guess is inevitable when you're panicking and jumping out of a kitchen window. It's only my left hand though, nothing serious. It'll probably scar. The things I do for you, Weasley._  
_Astoria almost said something when she saw my face but then she remembered what a shit mother she was and said nothing. _  
_I'm going to London on New Year's Eve. Niall Finnigan is hosting a party and we both know where his parties end up. He's mailed the invitations to everyone in our year but just in case Ron intercepts it, the address is written on the back of this letter._  
_I presume you'll be sneaking out. _  
_Tell Al to write me sometime. I know he's in hibernation and all, but it's time to talk to his best mate. _

_Yours bruised and battered,_  
_Scorpius_

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Apply Dittany to it, it's miraculous._  
_Also, are we talking about the same Astoria Greengrass who told Professor Bones of the Ministry of Magic about my "unlucky habit" of sleeping with Professors at the post-Hogwarts interviews last term? Ah, yes, of course. Who doesn't love her?_

_Niall's invitation came in the mail and dear Uncle Percy burned it to shreds before Lucy or Molly could see it. So thank you for the address._

_Invisible ink. Clever, Malfoy. _

_Yours,_  
_Rose_

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Dittany helped immensely. You must've learned that from Hermione._

_I'll be seeing you at the party for sure then?_

_Yours,_  
_Scorpius_

_P.S. Al opened up._

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I know. He came into my room at 2:30 in the morning, talking about how Georgina Zabini broke his heart and how the paparazzi of the Daily Prophet was getting to him. And we talked for hours. I invited him to the party but he said he had stuff to do and didn't want to go. _  
_I'm not going to force him out, but Lily might._

_Speaking of that fifth-year weasel, Lily heard about the party (No surprise there, how many sixth years has she slept with?), and so I will have an accomplice on my adventure there._

_Yours,_  
_Rose_

_P.S. I'll meet you at King's Cross. _

* * *

_Dear Rose, _

_The party was rad. If you discount Georgina Zabini throwing up on your dress and all. It's a shame Al didn't come, really. Also, I believe Lily went with you, right? Because I was off my face and I didn't see her for the last half of the party._

_Thanks for getting me home. And I can imagine the awkward pauses between you and Draco and Astoria. Apologies on my behalf in advance._

_Yours,_  
_Scorpius_

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Thank goodness for Grandma Molly's old trick of getting out stains. If it weren't for her, I'd still have the ugly stain of skank on that Madam Malkin's dress I bought last month._  
_I don't know how Lily got home, but she did. Not failing to show off the lovebite on her neck to Ginny, who of course, threw a fit. It was terrifying. All the same, Albus cracked a smile so there's good news!_

_The parents don't expect a thing. Or maybe they do. I don't know. They're still not__ speaking to me._

_Yours,_  
_Rose_

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Tell Lily I'm slightly proud of her and her achievements of pissing off her parents. At least her parents acknowledge her existence. That means something. _

_My mother threw a fit over the fact that I didn't get Head Boy. Damn it, Herbology. She said how shameful it was that a Weasley/Potter received it instead of me so I told her to shut up and she slapped me across the face. All in all, an ordinary day at Malfoy Manor._

_School starts in two weeks. Two weeks until I get to laugh at the poor first-year who crosses your path, Weasley._

_Yours,  
Scorpius _


End file.
